


Clandestine

by CobaltStargazer



Series: Hiding In Plain Sight [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/F, Feels, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figuring out a way to make things work should probably have been more difficult</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine

And so, it began.

Alex and Erin returned to D.C. after doing some talking. Some of it was pillow talk, or half-formed sentences spoken amid the gasps and the moans as they learned more about each other's bodies, but they'd managed at least one real conversation before boarding the jet to go home. The blonde was hesitant, more reticent, but when it came down to it, she and Alex wanted the same thing. To see what would happen.

"If you change your mind, get cold feet, I'll back off."

"No. I want this. I want you."

She dared to be cautiously hopeful on the flight. She'd done this before and the brunette hadn't, and it had always ended in a hurry because she was so terrified of being caught, but the memory of female flesh pressed against hers, quivering under her hands and her lips, had her nearly drunk. If she was brave enough, this might last a little while.

"Share my cab?" she asked the linguist after they'd reached the landing strip. 

"I'd like that."

Alex was in more turmoil than her calm expression revealed. She had cheated on her husband, and now she was going to compound that and become an adulterer. Cheating was an accident, a one-time mistake that could be forgiven. Adultery was something you did on purpose, an ongoing thing. 

But she couldn't stop herself. Having made the leap, she could hardly scramble back to safety now, and supposedly it wasn't the fall that killed you but the landing. And the landing looked impossibly far away right now. Her hand was close to Erin's on the wide back seat of the taxi, and she touched the blonde's fingers before twining her own between them out of sight of the driver.

It wasn't just the sex, although that was so blindingly good that if she'd just been looking for an excuse that would have been an adequate one. There was no question that she loved James, and she'd have died before she hurt him, but she'd developed an emotional connection with Erin even before the clothes came off. They had things in common, were in the same line of work, and the blonde was physically present in her life during her husband's frequent absences.

It could have been worse, she reasoned. She could have decided to pick up a random stranger at a bar and fucked them. Better for it to be someone she already trusted.

 _Oh my God, you are so full of shit right now_.

Alex kissed Erin on the cheek as she got out of the cab, a quick peck. "We should have coffee," she said. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Of course. We can even get lunch if you'd like. My treat."

The days passed by faster now that she and Erin were on good terms again. They went to lunch often, took in movies together, and sometimes they'd park in a secluded spot and make out like teenagers. The shame of it was dwarfed by the thrill. 

They didn't go to one another's houses. Erin's children still lived at home, and Alex's neighborhood was partly made up by stay-at-home moms. When you never knew who might see what, and then _say_ what, caution always paid off. The brunette felt a little dirty because of the knowledge that she could get off with the other woman's thigh between her legs while pinned against a wall, but she'd fingered Erin to more than one climax in her office after everyone went home.

James returned from Germany, and after that they had to get more careful. Erin did some checking online, and she discovered a hotel just outside of the District that was known for being discreet. She left a brochure on Alex's desk in the bullpen without commenting on it. That night at dinner, she said semi-casually, "Erin's invited me out of town this weekend for some girl time. Her husband's taking their kids somewhere,. and she doesn't want to be alone in the house while they're gone?"

"You guys are back on speaking terms?" James asked, looking pleased. "I knew you'd stopped hanging out with her for a while. You must have kissed and made up."

 _Yeah, with lots of tongue_.

"Something like that," Alex sad with a guilty chuckle. "We had a misunderstanding, but it's all cleared up now." How was it not obvious what she was up to? Sometimes she felt like she had it stamped on her forehead, 'Ask me how I'm screwing around on my husband.' "Well, I'm glad. I like Erin, and I know you were down during your falling out. It's good for you to have friends."

The ease with which her husband agreed to let her go weighed on Alex, but when the date arrived she was nervously excited. She and Erin hadn't really been alone for an extended period of time since the case in Indiana, and she wanted some time to do some...exploring. They had arranged to arrive separately, so she took her own car. The knot of tension in her stomach expanded and contracted as she drove.

The brunette checked in, took her small suitcase upstairs in the elevator. This time, they wouldn't have to rush things.

"Hello, Alex."

Erin was waiting for her, and once the door was closed the two women embraced. then just stood there for a moment. The blonde had been anticipating this for days, the chance to take her time and linger over the pleasure of being with Alex. "You smell wonderful," she murmured, then kissed the side of the other woman's neck. 

And the linguist could already feel herself melting into Erin's arms, holding her just that little bit tighter. "It's a new perfume," she said softly, her hands running over a solid back. "Well, it's delicious. _You're_ delicious." Alex snuggled deeper into the embrace, banking the flames of her desire. They had all weekend to crawl all over each other. For now, they could savor things.

Erin had ordered food, and it arrived in the next half hour. They ate and talked, uncorking the bottle of wine the blonde had requested. The subject of husbands never came up. They had enough guilt on their plates.

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

Alex asked the question out of the blue, and Erin blinked in surprise. Fumbled a bit while looking for an answer. "Once or twice," she admitted after a short silence. "Not a whole lot of times. I..."

"No, I didn't mean it like that," the brunette said, shaking her head. "I wasn't judging, I was just curious. You're so...confident."

Erin laughed without meaning to, then raised her hand when the other woman opened her mouth again. "I was worried sick," she said honestly. "I thought you would have gotten sane by now, changed your mind. I know this can't be what you're looking for."

Alex went still, considering the remark. What _was_ she looking for? Did she even know? There had to have been a reason she wanted to continue this...whatever it was. She finished her glass of wine. Her plate was empty. She got up from her chair, stepped around the table to offer Erin her hand.

"You let me make up my mind about what I want, hmm?"

Once they began to touch each other again, the need became stronger, and they started trying to undress each other. It was difficult because it would have meant putting off the kissing, but eventually they managed it. The bed awaited, and soon they found themselves on it.

Erin had been self-conscious about her body after seeing Alex naked for the first time. She kept herself in shape, but she'd given birth to three children. But whatever qualms about herself she might have had, they'd flown out of her head when the brunette started kissing her stretch marks. Hell, she even kissed her cesarean scar, which had made her start to cry while she clutched at the sheets. In the Now, Alex ran her hands over Erin's full breasts, palms skimming down to her hips. "You've got such a lovely figure." It was a murmur, and she kissed the hollow between the blonde's breasts.

The gentleness made Erin squirm. She liked it - _loved_ it, actually - but the idea that this was more than sexual was disconcerting. They'd been so aggressive with each other while Alex's husband was still out of the country that the change left her feeling odd. "Alex. Alex, I..."

"Hush. I'll take care of you."

The brunette had discovered that she liked breasts, to the point that she understood why men seemed so obsessed with them. Erin's nipples were dark pink. They were also a direct line to her clit. Warm breath ghosted over the firm mounds. Alex licked her fingers.

She tugged gently at first, then a little harder, watching Erin's face as she did so. "Going to get you nice and wet," she said in a soft, thoughtful voice. "Really juicy, so that I can get a taste of how sweet you are."

Dirty talk was one of Erin's guilty pleasures, and she wet her lower lip. "You like the way I taste?" 

"I love it." And Alex did love it. Going down on Erin was like eating a grapefruit, pink and juicy with just a hint of tang to it. She pinched the left nipple, then the right. 

"You're getting too good at this."

"I had a good teacher."

The brunette was playing with the other woman's breasts now. The hard nipples begged silently for attention, and they bumped against her palms when Alex palmed them and squeezed. Erin was squirming. "Pinch them." It was a gasp. "Pinch them. Alex, please."

The linguist licked her thumbs and forefingers, then took the sensitive peaks between them and rolled them back and forth. _Just_ shy of being rough. She knew what Erin liked, or at least a lot of what she liked. The blonde was moaning. She'd come from having her nipples played with before, just not with Alex. "Oh, God, oh, fuck, do it like that." She never sad the word 'fuck' with her clothes on, not even in her worst mood.

Erin's pleasure fascinated Alex, and she watched the blonde's expression shift and change as her fingers worked. "My beautiful girl." _Pinch. Tug. Tweak._

'My beautiful girl.' Erin heard the words and was dismayed by them, but her mind blanked a second after that because she was coming. She felt her wetness increase exponentially as she finished, gasping in an attempt to draw more oxygen into her lungs. Alex smiled down at her, leaned in and kissed her forehead, which had a light sheen of perspiration on it. Long dark hair tickled her cheeks and chin. 

"I want to touch you."

"And you will." Alex replied, easing her naked body down next to Erin's. "We have all weekend to play. Maybe we can get another bottle of wine and see what it tastes like splashed over skin. Or down between your legs." The brunette was already licking her lips with anticipation. Erin laughed softly,put her head on the other woman's shoulder. Felt more comfortable than she probably should. Were they really _supposed_ to be cuddling?

She didn't move, though. Why should she? She was lazy and relaxed and with someone she liked. That was what this was really about.

Wasn't it?


End file.
